Black Keys
by soijakastike
Summary: Regretting the desicion he made and now its over forever. Based on a real story Niley Jonas Brothers - Black Keys


He was sitting on the chair running his fingers through the black keys.

**She walks away  
The colors fade to gray  
Every precious moment now a waste**

Remembering the times he spend with her. Hoping that he could get back into that time when there was just 2 of them, nothing else mattered, they didnt care about anyone else, time when they were happy and in love.

**She hits the gas  
Hoping it would pass**

Now everytime he hits the keys he fights harder the tears back, he wont allowed them to come. He continues to play as the flashback goes through his mind.

_He was watching her playing on the water with her bestfriend. She was laughing and looking totally happy. That laugh was one of the bestes things she had, it got him always smile as he hears it, it also was one of the things what was hard to looked over at him smiling and waved. He smiled big seeing her beautiful face and waved back_

**But the red light starts to flash  
It's time to wait**

He hits the keys as more memories filled his head. He was trying to push them back of his head but for nothing new ones came and filled his mind.

_It was the time when the pictures came out. She was so broken and he couldnt do anything cause he was touring. Over the phone he was hardly trying to get her feel better and in time he did it but just a few minutes after it was gone. He told her that he doesnt care about the pictures he just wants her to be happy, the Smiley that he loves. Over and over he told her the same and in the end he sang her to sleep._

**And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out**

Now it was really hard to keep the tears in but only one escape from the corner of his eye. Ignoring it he hits the black keys and sings

**Never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never knew, no  
A world I never knew**

Closing his eyes for a moment he sees her face there. Dareing to open his eyes to see that its gone. Now his heart starts to scream and more tears comes in his eyes. Hearing the rest of the band join with him in the song he hits the keys harder as another flashback comes

_It was their firts then their love was true. It was the best day of their life. Again it was one of the things what was hard to forget. She looked beautiful that night like every other night but this time she shined like the sun. That day their shared journey begun hoping it would last forever._

**She hates the sun  
Cause it proves she's not alone  
And the world doesn't revolve around her soul  
She loves the sky cause it validates her pride  
Never lets her know when she is wrong**

Its already hard to him to get over her but forgetting the times they shared was impossible. Remebering the times after the break up. The hate,t-shirt,7 things,Selena and that guy.....Justin.

He regret 'bout the desicion that he made, the mistake what ruined his hole life,the mistake what made him loose the love of his life. He hits the white keys not noticing another tear falls down.

**And the black keys never looked so beautiful  
And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
And the lights out**

_They were filming that episode of Hannah Montana. They were so excited to work together. Having fun before the filming,hanging out with the rest of the cast,listening to Joe telling stupid jokes, laughing at the middle of filming got the director eat his even noticed that there was something between Joe&Emily. After the 9 hours of filming they were pretty tired went to Mileys place and they falled asleep on the couch in each others arms._

**Never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never know**

_They were confused. Why Kenny wanted to see both of them. Did they do something? Does the Disney want them break up? Those quetions were stupid it was the meeting of their new tour. The Best Of Both Worlds Hannah Montana/Miley and Jonas Brothers. They were happy. Beeing famous means that you dont have time to see your friends and now they were going on tour together and gets to be with eachother 24/7...well almost._

**Yeah**

**The walls are closing in  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let em get  
Inside of your head  
Don't let them inside**

Finally the flashback came in his mind and that was the momery that he wanted to forget, it was too painfull to remember. He tried to get rid of it but it didnt leave. Everytime when he thought about that night his heart broke more untill there was left only a empty place where his heart used to be. Knowing that she took his heart with him after that night he let the flashback take over his mind.

**Cause the black keys never looked so beautiful**

_It was storm outside and they were on the Best Of Both Worlds tour. The concert has just ended and the were walking back on the bus, but Miley & Nick didnt even reach the bus until it was really the end of everything. They just stood there letting the rain wet them all over. 'So this is it?' she asked and he could hear that her voice cracks like she was gonna burts into tears any second now. 'I guess it is' he said and hugged her one last time. Leaving a kiss on her forehead after that she was gone. He just stood there a while taking eveything in what just happend. Finally he let the tears escape from his eyes not caring if someone saw them he walked in their bus and straight to his bunk._

**And a perfect rainbow never seemed so dull  
Oh-oh  
And the lights out never had this bright a glow  
And the black keys showing me a world I never know**

Now its was impossible him to keep the tears in so he let them fall out free it hurted too much to think about that last memory. He hits the black keys again and sang his heart out this time,theres was no holding back. His heart screamed to get out. He looked in the crowd hoping to see her face in it hoping that he would get a change to tell her how he feels for her and how sorry he was.

**Sometimes a fight is better black and white**

After singing the last verse and hitting the last key he felt like his life was over. He stood up and walked off the stage into the dressing room collapsing on the floor right after he got the door locked.


End file.
